This invention relates to a device which provides a directed beam of light for alignment of another device, and more specifically, to a laser light source which is incorporated within the handle of a surgical light wherein the light handle itself acts as a pointing device to properly orient the surgical lights on a surgical area.
Surgical lights are used in surgical procedures to provide the appropriate amount of illumination so that a surgeon and other operating room personnel can clearly see the surgical area. In any surgical procedure, it is critical that the surgeon and other operating room personnel have a clear unobstructive view of the surgical area in order that the surgical procedure be carried out without distractions created by poor lighting conditions. Typically, surgical lights produce a light pattern that is brightest in the middle and then diminishes toward the exterior edges of the light pattern. At the exterior edges of the light pattern, the brightness may be reduced by as much as 80% in comparison to the middle of the light pattern. Human tissue, particularly human tissue within a surgical cavity, absorbs most of the light which it is exposed to. Accordingly, it becomes exceedingly difficult to adequately illuminate many surgical cavities. Additionally, many surgical cavities have overlapping tissues which create shadows thus making proper viewing of the surgical cavity more difficult. Surgical lights are extremely bright in comparison to most other lights used for indoor illumination. Typically, surgical lights have an output of 11,000 foot candles or higher. Also, surgical lights are commonly used in tandem to overcome any shadow effects which may be caused by a single light itself, or by conditions within the surgical cavity. The surgical lights must be properly oriented over the surgical area to maximize the illumination of the lights.
Although human tissue reflects very little light, the various coverings and wraps placed around the surgical area reflect much more light. In order to minimize glare produced by light reflected from the area surrounding the surgical area, it is desirable to exactly position the surgical lights so that the middle portion of the light patterns directly intersect with the surgical area. Improperly aligned surgical lights can result in inadequate illumination of the surgical area and increased glare. These conditions can produce eye fatigue and can disrupt efficient handling of the surgical procedure.
Most surgical lights have a single, centrally located handle which coincidentally defines the geometric center of the light and thus, the center of the light pattern produced by the light. The handle of a surgical light is made sterile by providing the handle with a disposable cover which is replaced after each surgical procedure. Operating room personnel to include the surgeon may grasp the light handle many times during a surgical procedure to best orient the light during the procedure.
An example of a disposable cover for a surgical light handle includes the U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,124. This reference also illustrates a common surgical light. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference for purposes of disclosing not only typical surgical lights, but also a light handle cover which is used to cover a centrally located light handle. Another example of a disposable cover for the light handle of a surgical light includes the U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,288. While these references disclose a single centrally located light handle, there are no means provided to directly aim the surgical light at its intended target.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that a need exists for having the capability to orient surgical lights on their intended target within the surgical area.
The invention disclosed and claimed herein provides an aiming device which is incorporated within the light handle to efficiently and quickly orient surgical lights. As further discussed below in connection with the preferred embodiment, a laser light handle is provided which combines a laser light source within the light handle of the surgical light. A directed beam of laser light is transmitted from the distal tip of the laser light handle by operating a switch which turns the laser light on or off. The laser light may be powered by a battery housed within the light handle, or solar power can be used to power the laser by incorporating a thin film solar panel mounted around the light handle. The solar panel receives light from the surgical light(s). The laser light beam is of a sufficient brightness which makes it clearly distinguishable from light produced by the surgical lights. In order to orient the surgical lights, the surgeon or other operating room personnel simply grasp the surgical light by the light handle, then adjust the positioning of the light to direct the laser light beam on the target. The laser light beam appears as a very bright spot of light on the target. Since the light handle is centered within the surgical light, the spot of laser light acts as a simple pointer to exactly align the light pattern of the surgical light on the target.
If the light handle is to be used in a sterile procedure, a light handle cover is used to cover the light handle. The light handle cover is modified to include a small opening which allows the directed beam of laser light to reach its target. The switch includes a unique arrangement on the exterior surface of the light handle which enables the user to easily activate or deactivate the laser light source. This switch may also be centered along identifiable exterior features of the light handle cover thus enabling the user to activate the laser light by touch alone, while keeping eyes centered on the target.
The proximal end of the light handle may include one or more adaptors which allow it to be used with different types of surgical lights. Accordingly, the light handle of this invention is not restricted to use with any particular type of surgical light.
While the invention disclosed and claimed herein has particular utility with respect to surgical lights, the invention herein also lends itself to use in many other fields. In any endeavor requiring the use of an illuminating light which needs to be centered over a particular work area, the light handle of this invention may be used to orient the illuminating light on its target. Because of its cylindrical shape, the light handle acts as a pointer which can be directed for aligning an illuminating light.
Various other advantages will become apparent in conjunction with the detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.